Flambing Drambruie's
by bitchy-broken
Summary: Set at some point after the sexy party in S1; some truths come out on a night of drinking


"Ooooouuuch, why am I in pain, so much pain" Rae croaked as she slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was to open hers eyes, but she had no choice, the banging in her head coupled with the light shining through the gap in the curtain meant she had to get up and do something about it. But something heavy was stopping her from being able to move, there was something or rather someone lying next to her with their arm around her stomach and their head on her chest. Hold on they have their arm over her naked stomach. Rae was stricken with grief at the prospect. She's bloody naked and somebody is laying half on top of her - they will have seen her wobbly bits, she doesn't even want to see those wobbly bits.

She lays in bed frozen in terror racking her brain trying to remember the night before, but it hurts too much to think. She knows they were drinking and the last moment she can recall is Chops 'amazing idea' of downing flaming Drambruie's. He said something about bringing out truths. Rae thinks she must be dreaming, so squeezes her eyes shut to force herself back to sleep, "I'll wake up and everything will be as it should be, I'll be alone and I won't be naked and sticky". Rae forgets there's an unknown person right next to her when she realises how clammy she feels, " Oh my god I'm bloody sticky, what have I done?" she almost shouts. Fortunately this doesn't rouse the sleeping stranger. There's nothing else for it, she needs to see who has their head on her boobs like they're a pillow. Rae manages to wiggle out of their grasp enough to lift the cover, she sees a boy with brown hair. She lifts the cover some more to get a better look and then she realises; both her eyes and mouth open wide in shock; Finn Nelson, the fittest lad in the whole of Lincolnshire is in her bed; he's naked and he appears to be covered in Dairylee.

Rae doesn't want to rouse him and face his reaction to their predicament; the humiliation will be too great; he'll be disgusted to wake up next to a blob like her. She's too upset and exhausted to try to remember what she's done so decides to delay the inevitable and shuts her eyes again for some much needed sleep. During her slumber Rae slowly starts to piece together the previous night:-

The evening starts in a jovial fashion, she's with the coolest group of people in Stamford and best of all she's situated next to the boy of her dreams and he's scribbling messages softly onto her leg. The excitement of his touch was so much that she didn't realise that she had agreed to spend the rest of the night necking Drambruie. But they weren't just drinking it, before you get to taste it you have to set light to it and create a vacuum by placing you hand over the shot glass. The idea is to lift your hand, inhale the fumes and then immediately down the warm liquid. Rae remembers enjoying this, the whooping and cheering of her peers, followed by the sensation of drinking the warm, smooth alcohol. It was so much fun.

As the night proceeded and more shots were downed the chit chat became louder and much more open. This was when Chop initiated a truth game. The rest of the gang were certain this was to work out if he had a chance with Izzy and voiced this opinion with a deep chorus of laughter. The love struck couple looked at each other with a giggle and a shrug of the shoulders and looked away smiling. "Anyway, we're playing this game and none of you's is backing out o' this", Chop declares with a smirk on this face. "So we're gonna play '5 questions', so each person has to answer 5 questions honestly, which means we get to ask 1 each. Right who wants to be interrogated first?

Rae stands up and slurs that she's up for it, this is met with ooooh's from the gang as they all start talking at once. Chloe is most enthusiastic and it's decided that she can ask the first question, "Do you fancy anyone at the moment?"

Rae looked directly at Finn, "course I bloody do", she chuckles and gives him a wink. Finn's heart skips a beat, and he almost falls off his seat with the shock and excitement of her cheeky insinuation. He has to know if she means him, but before Finn can think of the next question Izzy chimes in, "so do we know him Rae? Is he good looking?

"Erm yes and yes, he's so fit every time I look at him I almost want to cry and he's got an arse I want to bite into like a violent dog" Rae finishes her tirade and the gang are on the edge seats waiting to find out more. The only person that doesn't seem happy with this news is Chloe, she manages to feign a cheerful disposition, but she is too disappointed, she can tell even when she's this inebriated, that Rae's love confession has ruined her chances. Inside she's chiding herself for not going first.

Chop's up next and he's bringing out the big guns, "So have you thought about this lad playing with your lady parts Raemundo?"

Rae's so drunk she no longer has any inhibitions and gives them full details, "Not only do I want him naked covered in Dairylee, but I also want him to go down on me for so long that he will need to evolve gills. Finn can't contain his excitement any longer "yes please", he blurts out. The gang all look to Finn in surprise.

"So it looks like Finny boy, shares our Raemundo's sentiments". Finn cannot hide his excessive grin, he just nods and stares at his girl, "so what now?"

I'll tell you what now, we're gonna hear this lot's secrets and then go back to mine for some extra curricula shenanigans!" Finn jumps to his feet and points at Chop, "Well he's got the hots for Izzy" He then points to Izzy, " She's got the hots for Chop" He points at himself ,"and I want you to cover me in Dairylee!" Finn then grabs Rae by the hand and leads her back to her house.

Rae was starting to enjoy this dream, but it was being ruined by someone saying her name and nudging her. She opens her eyes ready to shout at the offender, but she is captivated by warm brown eyes and freckles. "Morning girl, Do you wanna do number 2 on your list?"

Gush

The end


End file.
